The invention relates to an air filter for use on equipment requiring ventilation free of dust and other impurities during operation. One type of equipment requiring such a filter are computer cabinets, where the constant circulation of cool air is essential due to the heat generated during operation.
Prior art air filters are typically constructed with a media having a flat, planar surface. However, this construction has serious disadvantages in environments where large volumes of low pressure air are circulated. Under these conditions, free-flowing articles, such as paper, can be drawn against the filter media and prevents air from ventilating through the filter. Without sufficient air flow, electronic equipment, such as computers, will overheat, causing damage to the equipment and creating a potential fire hazard. As a result, air flow through cooling/ventilation systems must be constantly monitored for obstructions.
The present invention provides a high reliability, non-blocking air filter which is capable of functioning in the presence of large volumes of low pressure air, without the need for monitoring air flow.